Inocencia
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Si tenemos un bromista y un inocente...   Hikaru no sabe cómo confesarse... y Kariya no sabe que diablos le sucede a él mismo ... ¿Qué podrá pasar?


**Konnichi wa!~~ si, si, se que tengo todavía un fic por finalizar... y hace como más de un mes que no lo actualizo... pero es que o mi hermana me esconde el pendrive dónde lo tengo o no me cae una maldita idea!**

**bueno, cómo sea. Acá traigo mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven Go con todas las letras de la palabra! y de mi pareja favorita de diche serie: KariyaXHikaru! O yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece. El día que Tsurugi admita que está enamorado de Tenma en la serie quiere decir que compre Level-5 y lo convertí en una serie Shonen-Ai. **

[Narración Hikaru]

_Ni el más lindo ni el más tierno. Tampoco el más amable. Pero sin saber por qué… de él me enamoré._

_No es que quiera alardear diciendo algo bueno de él. Porque solo quién ama se da cuenta de pequeños detalles buenos. _

_Y yo puedo ver… ver que en el fondo el bueno. Tal vez sea amable. Tal vez sea cariñoso. _

_Pero es bueno, de eso no cabe duda._

_Y sí, se que parezco un tonto enamorado. Sé que a veces soy demasiado ingenuo. Sé que él suele hacerme bromas pesadas…_

_Sé que… sé que nunca, nunca se va a fijar en mí._

_Triste es la realidad, pero yo soy así. Y por ser como soy, Kariya no me registra._

_Sí, soy un tonto por estar enamorado de él._

_Pero en el corazón no se manda. Y yo no puedo mandar en el mío._

_Me duele saber que él está enamorado de Kirino._

_Pero no tengo más remedio que tragarme todo mi amor y fingir sonrisas de amistad._

_¿Y Kirino? Bueno, ese no es capaz de darse cuenta de que trae loco a Masaki._

_Soy un tonto, debería haberme olvidado de él._

_Ya desde el primer momento supe que yo, Kageyama Hikaru, no tendría el amor de Kariya. _

_Soy un inocente niño de primer año que no puede competir contra Kirino Ranmaru._

_Soy… soy… soy un completo enamorado que no sabe qué hacer._

_Fingir lo hago muy bien. Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? _

_¿Cuánto más soportaré saber que no soy correspondido? ¿Cuánto más soportaré no declarar mi amor? _

_No más, ya no… no creo soportarlo._

_Para colmo de males, Kariya está muy raro últimamente._

_Aunque lo finja, yo me doy cuenta._

_¿Por qué su actitud extraña? No lo sé, pero desde la semana pasada que está así. _

_Está en el club. Ya todos se fueron._

_Si tan solo le confesase mis sentimientos… tal vez… No, es una estupidez lo que pienso. _

_Kariya está enamorado de Kirino y punto._

_¿Cómo me enteré? Pues gracias a Tenma, dice que un día lo escuchó del propio Masaki._

_Me tengo que atrever. Lo voy a hacer._

_Entraré a ese salón y diré lo que me pasa. Porque me cansé de fingir. _

_Ya va siendo hora de que crezca. No puedo seguir siendo un niñito inocente… _

[Narración normal]

Hikaru caminaba hacia las duchas. Se lo notaba muy nerviosos, demasiado nervioso. No sabía que iba decir realmente. Sabía que debía hablar con Kariya, pero no sabía muy bien las palabras que iba a usar. ¿Y si no le correspondía? Se tiraría a un pozo lo más hondo posible. ¿Y si se burlaba? Nunca más volvería al club. ¿Y si le correspondía? Le agarraría un ataque cardíaco por la emoción. ¿Y si no lo salían las palabras? Quedaría como un estúpido ante el amor de su vida. Podrían pasar tantas cosas, pero sabía que ya no se podía retractar. Llegó a la puerta de los vestidores y quedó completamente congelado.

No sabía si entrar o no.

Había vuelto desde la entrada del colegio hasta el club para tan solo hablar con su compañero ya que el otro se había quedado entrenando un rato más.

Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar allí dentro.

– ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué hacés acá? – Preguntó Kariya sorprendido al ver al menor – ¿te da miedo volver a tu casa solo? – completó con su tono burlón.

– Etto… no, no es eso – respondió sin darse cuenta de que era una burla – necesito hablar con usted.

– Pues hablá mientras me cambio porque no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo Kariya mientras se sacaba los botines.

– ¿No se va a duchar?

– No te voy a dar el gusto de verme bañando Kageyama, que pervertido sos…

– No, no, no, yo solo… solo preguntaba – dijo Hikaru nervioso.

– Jajaja, me baño en mi casa – dijo Kariya divertido – ¿Qué querés?

– ¿Usted está enamorado?

Masaki se puso de colores. No sabía que contestar. ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos tenían una relación tan buena como para que se atreviera a preguntar eso? El pequeño lo había tomado desprevenido.

– E-es-o n-no es al-l-go qu-e t-te i-n-cumba – dijo Kariya mirando hacia un lado.

– Por favor, respóndame – suplico el pequeño.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Kariya con un tono molesto.

– Per-perdón, yo-yo no que-quería mo-molestar – dijo asustado al escuchar la molestia del mayor.

– Decime, ¿para qué querías saber eso? – dijo Kariya más tranquilo y volviendo a su normal actitud – ¿acaso te importa? Mmm… no se ¿Querés saber quién es tu competencia?

Hikaru quedó congelado ¿se había dado cuenta? No, de seguro era otra de sus bromas. Hikaru respiró hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

Kariya ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía. Se iba acercando lentamente al menor sin saber lo que hacía. Estaba en otra, su mente estaba en otra. Y por eso su cuerpo actuaba sin razón o… con demasiada razón.

– E-eso e-es u-u-na ton-teria – dijo Hikaru tratando de caminar hacia tras debido al demasiado acercamiento.

Kariya mostró una sonrisa de victoria o algo así. No sabía muy bien porque actuaba así ante Kageyama.

– Yo te lo digo si es que vos me decís de quién gustás – dijo Kariya sentándose en el banco.

Bueno, decidido, Hikaru no sabía qué diablos decir. Estaba mudo. Estatua de sal. Quieto. Callado. Sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Estaba sorprendido. Quería echarse a correr, pero sus piernas no lo dejaron. Quiso articular palabra pero sus labios no mostraban señal de moverse. Estaba… estaba pero no estaba. Raro ¿no?

– Dale, decime – dijo Kariya haciéndole una señal para que se sentara a su lado – somos amigos ¿no?

La máquina de funcionamiento de Hikaru llamada cerebro acató la orden y lentamente se sentó al lado de Kariya.

Al malvado de Masaki se le hacía muy graciosa la actitud del menor. Ya hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo sentimientos del menor hacia él. Desde ese día andaba raro. Ni él mismo sabia porque. Pero no podía sacarse a Kageyama de la cabeza, lo que ocasionaba que su cuerpo actuara de tal manera ante el menor en ese momento.

– A usted le gusta Kirino ¿verdad? – dijo Hikaru tratando de volver a la realidad.

– Mmm… creo… – dijo Kariya no muy seguro

– ¿Cómo que cree? – dijo Hikaru sin entender muy bien.

– Claro, creo, porque desde hace un tiempo, repito, creo que me gusta otra personita – dijo Kariya terminándose de cambiar y tomando sus cosas – ¿te vas o te quedas otro rato? Yo me voy.

– ¿Eh? Si, si, ¿puedo irme con usted? Mi casa queda de camino a la suya – dijo Hikaru levantándose.

– _¿Su casa de camino al orfanato? No lo había notado realmente… ¿Acaso Hikaru es igual de acosador que Tenma con Tsurugi? OMG estoy perdido… – _pensó Kariya. – ¿me seguís a mi casa todos los días?

– No, pero veo cuando usted pasa todas las mañanas por mi casa…

_– Es por eso que siempre nos encontramos en el camino. __¿What´s the fuck? Este chico… __¿me vigila? _– se preguntó Kariya – Mmm… Kageyama ¿vos esperás a que yo pase por delante de tu casa para salir?

– Jejeje – rió nervioso Hikaru – algo así.

Kariya tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

– Está bien, vamos Tenma 2 – dijo rendido Kariya.

– ¿Por qué Tenma 2? – preguntó extrañado Hikaru.

– Si que sos inocente niñito… aunque solo para algunas cosas – se rió por dentro Kariya – dale, agarrá tu mochila.

Así, ambos se fueron del club. Hikaru estaba completamente colorado. Kariya divertido por la actitud del menor. Pero ambos con un nudo en la garganta. _¿Y ahora qué rayos me pasa? No será que me… ah, niño, ¡te odio!_ Pensaba Kariya al darse cuenta de lo que Hikaru provocaba en él. Algo raro. Cada vez que lo veía se quedaba como embobado. Cada vez que Amagi se le acercaba tenía ganas de romperle la cara a balonazos al defensa. Esos eran ¿celos? O cada vez que Kageyama estaba triste, Kariya quería ir a consolarlo. _Cosas de niñas enamoradas, no mías, no me gusta ese niño y listo, que tantas vueltas _pensó mirando a Hikaru. Se veía tan bonito pensó e inmediatamente se golpeo la frente tratando de volver a la normalidad.

Hikaru notó la acción del mayor y se sorprendió mucho.

– ¿Le pasa algo Kariya?

– Nada importante… ¿Por qué estás tanto tiempo con Amagi? – preguntó Kariya mirando el cielo.

– Porque soy su amigo Kariya. Y si no estoy con mis amigos ¿con quién voy a estar todo el tiempo? – Dijo Kageyama con una evidente sonrisa – Amagi es muy buena persona.

– ¿Tenés novia? – preguntó Kariya siguiéndose haciendo el tonto.

– No Kariya, ni por asomo… –respondió Hikaru colorado.

– Mmm… ¿y te gustaría tenerla?

– Etto… no exactamente novia… – dijo Hikaru envolviéndose en sus propias palabras.

– ¿Novio? ¿Querés tener novio?

–… – Hikaru no respondió.

Kariya miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Hikaru no estaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Hikaru caído en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

– ¿Cuándo te caíste? – le preguntó Kariya ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

– Cuando le dije que no tenia novia – dijo Hikaru levantándose – auch…

– ¿Qué te duele?

– Acá, la rodilla – señaló Hikaru.

– ¿Podés caminar? – preguntó Kariya preocupado.

– No lo sé, creo que sí, pero cuando piso me duele – dijo Hikaru – pero no se preocupe, mi casa queda a tres cuadras, de seguro llego.

– Ah… dejá que te ayudo.

Kariya tomó por la cintura a Hikaru mientras este se apoyaba en su hombro. Kariya comenzó a caminar, lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que tenía muy cerca al menor. Sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas por causa de la vergüenza. Hikaru soltó una risita. Masaki hizo que no escuchó nada y siguió con la anterior plática.

– ¿Querés tener novio entonces? – preguntó Kariya nuevamente.

– Etto… bueno… si – dijo Hikaru mirando el suelo.

– ¿Y quién es esa persona? – preguntó Kariya mirándolo ya a la cara.

– ¿Eh? Bueno… yo… hay un chico… pero gusta de otro… no tengo oportunidad… nunca se fijaría en mí… soy demasiado… yo… – dijo resignado y mirando el suelo.

¿Quién decía que no era correspondido? Kariya no pudo soportar ver así al pequeño. Verlo tan… preocupado… resignado… ¿adorable? Bueno, para Kariya, Kageyama era todo el tiempo adorable.

El cuerpo de Masaki le ganó a la razón y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba tomando de mentón al pequeño con la mano libre y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca.

– Vos… sos demasiado Hikaru… demasiado inocente… – dijo Kariya para terminar de besarlo.

No era un beso muy wau, de esos largos con lengua y todo. Este había sido un simple roce de labios. Así de fácil. Un simple roce que hizo que ambos se pusieran más colorados que el pelo del "papá" de Masaki. (¿?)

Apenas se separaron, Kariya no sabía en dónde meterse. Lo había besado así no más. De la nada, sin siquiera pensarlo. Agarró y lo besó. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y mucho más aún, se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Kageyama.

Hikaru no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. ¡Kariya lo había besado! Sentía que se desmayaba de no haber sido por el agarre de Masaki. Una felicidad llenó su pecho. Pero todo se derrumbó al escuchar a Masaki.

– Perdón Kageyama, yo no quería… fue sin querer – dijo Kariya tratando de sonar lo más convincente.

– ¿Fue sin querer? – preguntó Hikaru algo ¿triste?

– Si Kageyama, perdón… yo no quise…

– ¡Entonces fue otra de tus tontas bromas! – Gritó enojado Hikaru.

Kariya se sorprendió. No esperaba que Hikaru reaccionara así. Debía estar muy enojado para no haberlo tratado de usted, como siempre hacía.

– Pará, tampoco digas eso – dijo Kariya tratando de arreglar el problema.

– Si, sí digo eso. Vos siempre te la pasas haciendo bromas… ya era raro que todavía no me hubieras hecho ninguna. Pero no se vale jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… – le contestó enojado, librándose del agarre.

– ¿A dónde vas? Estás lastimado, no podés caminar bien – le dijo al ver que Hikaru se iba solo, casi corriendo.

– Dejame, me voy solo. Hasta mañana… – completó Hikaru yéndose corriendo o por lo menos tratando.

Kariya se quedó ahí parado, ni siquiera lo siguió. No trató ni de ver hacía donde se iba. Se quedó mirando el suelo. No se había sabido expresar y ahora Hikaru estaba enojado con él. Se sentía tonto, bobo, inepto y muchas cosas más. Recibió un llamado.

– _Si Masaki, andate directamente a lo de Hiroto. Ya salieron todos los papeles… en su casa ya están todas tus cosas ¿sabés dónde viven? _

– _Claro Hitomiko, fui muchas veces a su casa._

– _Perfecto, en todo caso llamame… un momento ¿te pasó algo Masaki? Te escucho extraño._

– _Nada Hitomiko, gracias por avisarme. Mejor me voy a lo de Hiroto, está oscureciendo. Nos vemos…_

Kariya tomó rumbo para lo de Hiroto. Los papeles a los que se refería Hitomiko eran a los papeles de la tenencia temporaria hasta que saliera la adopción. Por suerte ya se podía ir a vivir con su "familia".

La noticia lo tendría que haber puesto completamente feliz, pero no era así… parecía que le pesaran las piernas. No tenía ganas de caminar, verdaderamente no tenía ganas de nada.

Cuando llegó a su nueva casa, vio la cara de felicidad de su "madre".

– ¡Hiroto! Ya llegó Masaki – gritó desaforadamente Midorikawa.

– Mido, no grites… – pidió desganado Kariya.

– Eh loco, no se puede gritar en esta casa. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te agrada saber que ahora vamos a vivir juntos? – preguntó Midorikawa.

– Si Mido, no es eso…

– Pues avisale a tu cara ¿Qué te pasó Masaki? Tenés una cara de los mil demonios – dijo Hiroto saludándolo – vení, pasá…

Kariya negó cualquier inconveniente. Puso su cara más feliz e hizo que todo estaba bien. Por un lado verdad, porque de verdad estaba contento de por fin poder vivir con Hiro y con Mido, pero por otro lado se sentía culpable por lo de Hikaru. Es que había sido sin querer lo del beso, su cuerpo había reaccionado solo. No es que no le hubiera gustado el beso, si no que no sabía porque lo había hecho así, sin más. _Tal vez sea amor… ¿no? Si… capaz sea eso_ pensó Kariya mirando el techo de su nueva habitación. Realmente nunca había sentido todo aquello. Ni siquiera con Kirino. Con nadie. Se sentía lindo, pero a la vez dolía. Ahí, en el medio del pecho. Directamente no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente, Hikaru llegó tarde a Raimon. Luego fue al entrenamiento.

– Hikaru, vení a acá – lo llamó Endo durante el entrenamiento.

– ¿Qué pasa entrenador? – preguntó Hikaru con su carita inocente.

– Mostrame tu rodilla – le ordenó mirándole la rodilla – ¿Cuándo te caíste?

– Ayer, cuando volvía a mi casa después del entrenamiento – dijo Hikaru.

– ¿Luego de eso te esforzaste en algo? No sé… ¿corriste? – preguntó Endo.

Hikaru miró a Kariya y asintió tristemente. Endo lo mandó a las bancas, no era nada malo, pero era una molestia que no lo dejaba jugar bien. Tal vez al día siguiente pudiese entrenar.

Por su parte, Kariya no se pudo concentrar. Quería patear y la pelota pasaba de largo, lograban evadir su defensa fácilmente. Y lo más raro para todos: no hizo siquiera una broma, ni así de pequeña. Todos quedaron wtf?

– Bueno, ya terminó el entrenamiento, se pueden ir – completó Kidou leyendo unos papeles.

Cada uno se iba con su respectiva pareja (ya saben Kyosuke con Tenma, Shindo con Kirino, y así) así el último en irse fue Kariya.

– Ya, espera Kariya – advirtió Endo – vos te quedás un rato más entrenando, estuviste muy disperso.

– Pero me voy a quedar solo – reprochó Kariya – aparte mis padres me venían a buscar.

– Como sea, te quedás y vos Hikaru, comenzá a trotar suavemente alrededor del campo. Cualquier cosa estoy dentro del club – ordenó Endo.

Vaya si el entrenador de Raimon no era tonto. Cuando fue al club se encontró con Hiroto.

– Se queda un rato más, dejalo – advirtió Endo.

– ¿Lo pusiste a entrenar? A veces te pasas Endo – reprochó Hiroto – Midorikawa me va a joder con que no le llevé a su hijo.

– Aguantá un rato, mirá – le dijo señalando el campo.

– Kageyama ¿podemos hablar? – pidió Kariya.

– Tengo que trotar – determinó Hikaru comenzando a trotar.

– Ya Hikaru, quiero hablar con vos, que molesto que sos. Solo unas palabras – pidió Kariya.

El menor no respondió y se puso a trotar. Kariya, molesto, comenzó a hacer tiros al arco, aunque ninguno lograba entrar. Uno casi de lo da en la cabeza a Hikaru. El menor no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

– Auch… – Hikaru se había vuelto a tropezar.

– ¡Hikaru! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kariya ayudándolo.

– Estoy perfecto – completó fríamente Hikaru levantándose del suelo, pero volviendo a caer, ya que le dolía horrores la rodilla.

– Perfecto nada ni ocho cuartos – recriminó Kariya – te lastimaste la rodilla, agradecé de que ya terminamos el torneo, o si no… vení a acá – completó levantándolo del suelo y llevándolo hacía las bancas.

– Dejame, estoy bien Kariya – dijo Hikaru.

– Bueno, capaz vos sí, pero yo no – dijo Kariya molesto.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo acabás de escuchar, yo no estoy bien. Ayer te fuiste y ni palabra pude terminar de cruzar con vos. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Mirá, ahora tenés la rodilla hecha bolsa – criticó Kariya sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Por qué dijiste que fue algo sin querer pero te pusiste así? – preguntó tristemente Hikaru.

–…

– ¿Por qué me dijiste que ni lo quisiste hacer a propósito pero te enojás conmigo?

–…

– ¿Por qué me besaste si estás enamorado de Kirino?

– …

– ¿Por qué Kariya?

– ¡Porque estaba confundido! – Le gritó colorado – ¿contento? Es que yo creía gustar de Kirino y no quería admitir que me gustás vos. Por eso anoche mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Te tenía tan cerca que no me resistí – gritó enojado.

– ¿Y-yo t-te gu-s-to? – preguntó Hikaru avergonzado.

– ¡Sí tonto! ¡Me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta que seas tan adorable, me gusta tu inocencia, me gusta tu humildad! ¡Me gusta todo de vos idiota! – le gritó Kariya sin saber lo que decía nuevamente. Se decidió por mirar el suelo completamente avergonzado – vos me gustás…

Estaba harto de que Hikaru ni lo mirase. Tan solo había sido menos de un día y se sentía completamente mal. Toda la noche había estado practicando como lo diría frente al espejo y cuando llega el momento se lo grita de una manera no muy agradable.

Se atrevió a mirar a Hikaru a la cara.

– Yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Hikaru le había ocupado los labios con un tierno beso, el cual Kariya aceptó gustoso. Lo abrazó por la cadera para no separarse. Hikaru rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Era un momento en el que no se querían separar. En el que todo desaparecía y era tan solo suyo ese momento.

– Te quiero Kariya – confesó Hikaru sin romper el abrazo, tan solo mirándolo a los ojos – te amo.

– Yo también Hikaru…te quiero mucho… te amo…

Así se quedaron durante un largo rato, hasta que casi oscureció.

– Si querés, podemos ser… – trató de decir Kariya.

– Acepto – dijo Hikaru sin esperar a que termine de hablar.

– A veces sos muy acelerado ¿sabías? – advirtió revolviéndole los cabellos.

– E inocente ¿verdad? yo me definiría como tonto – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Nada de tonto… a lo sumo aprendiz de Tenma… – rió Kariya ayudándolo a caminar.

– No entiendo eso de Tenma, Kariya ¿Qué querés decir? – preguntó Hikaru.

– Nada… todavía sos muy inocente para entenderlo – completó acompañándolo hasta la salida.

**Okey... les gustó? espero que sí!**

**Prometo que pronto actualizo "¿Todo es color de rosa?" cuando tenga una bendita idea!**

**Sayo!~~  
><strong>


End file.
